Every Single Day
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: DREAMSCENE FOR 3x17 DANCE WITH SOMEBODY: Realities begin to sink in as one morning Kurt wakes up alone in bed. Kurt can barely stand the thought of this being his reality for a single day.Definitely not a year. Blaine tries to comfort Kurt.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **Simply some moments of not so simple TLC between Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

**Every Single Day**

"Love?"..."Kurt?"

...Silence

"Hey," Blaine tries again softly. "What's going on in your mind right now?" the onset of worry becomes audible, almost tangible with the question.

Kurt is still, head hanging, staring at the kitchen floor of the Hummels' house when Blaine places the two cups of fresh coffee on the table, that he had planned to take up to Kurt's bedroom, and suprise him with...coffee in bed, one of Kurt's favorite things in the morning, every morning, Blaine knows.

Kurt hears the distinct pitter-patter of bare feet, Blaine's bare feet, on the kitchen floor before he feels the warmth of Blaine's embrace.

Kurt lets out a shuddering sigh as he allows himself to sink into the embrace, gives up supporting any of his weight himself completely.

"Baby?" Blaine cannot stop himself from trying again, and...it is a good thing.

"I...," the rest is lost in the fabric covering Blaine's chest in a PJ top.

"Kurt? I couldn't..."

"Sorry," Kurt replies slowly lifting his head and with a heavy sigh opening his eyes, instantly searching out Blaine's.

There is a silent gasp, then Blaine's arms tightening around Kurt's body..."My Love. Did I, is it me. Oh gosh if it is me I Am So Sorry."

Blaine is overcome by the dull emptyness and hurt he finds mixed in Kurt's gaze.

"Yes, no...I mean...I hated waking up alone," Kurt confesses, a single teardrop running down his left cheek.

And suddenly there is only pain and fear for Blaine to see in Kurt's eyes, and the feeling of helplessness in Blaine's gut.

Before Blaine has the chance to respond Kurt has buried himself in Blaine's embrace and is sobbing.

Blaine holds Kurt, holds on to his Love, placing kisses, again and again in the hair still wild from sleep, and last night heavy make-out before bed. All toothpaste and so sweet in the naturally darkened room, the moon only half-full and stars only peaking out in patches from behind clouds.

Blaine smiles when he feels Kurt's breath even out again. Safe in the knowledge he has never so far failed in being able to do this for his lover, even in his most upset stages.

"Kurt, Love, ...," and Blaine gently eases his grip and coaxes Kurt, with a gentle touch to his chin to reconnect their gazes. Kurt's eyes are still glistening with tears, rolling slower down his face now, when Blaine adds, "Love...My Love. I, for the rest of my life, will hate waking up without you. Every single time it happenes. But missing you...," Blaine lifts his right hand and starts brushing tears of Kurt's face, "...missig you, be it for a second, a minute, a day...or a year," Blaine is swallowing hard now himself, seeing the weight of truth lying in this last words flash guised in worry and pain over Kurt's face, knows it can be found in his expression too, Blaine goes on, "...missing you will always, Always, allow me to remember my love and the depth of my love...For You!"

Leaning both into each other, lips meet in a sweet soft kiss, and when foreheads come to rest together as lips part again Kurt lets out a breath, then, "...I want to wake up in your arms every single day until I leave. Please?"

And Blaine cannot remember when Kurt has last sounded this pleading, this shy. And it reminds him that..._maybe all of this is so much scarier to him than me__, I only have to wait out my time here, he has to start all over, alone, in a new place. _And it is here and now that Blaine realizes that,..._more than anything I want to give Kurt love, my love, to come home to, these weeks, that year...and forever_.

"I can't remember a single day I have not wanted to hold you...ever since the day we met."

Kurt is smiling shyly, as he, searching out Blaine's eyes once again asks, "Since the day we met?"

"Kurt...I...," Blaine tries.

_And now he is doing his so cute rambling, stumbling over his own words thing again_, Kurt finds himself thinking as he listens to Blaine forming half words before he lets them go in favour of the search for a better way to say what he finally does bring out.

"Having you close to me...being allowed to be close to you, I knew it when our sides brushed as I walked you out to your car that very first day at Dalton, being with you is the happiest I have ever been. And it scared me, and maybe that is why I fought it. But now...I want to spend as much of my life with you as I can...for however long you will have me."

"Forever," Kurt breathes out, as he is now the one brushing the Blaine's tears that have started coming during his little speech off Blaine's cheeks.

There is a choked laugh from Blaine and "Forever sounds great to me."


End file.
